


Supernatural One Shot: Season 2

by Always7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always7/pseuds/Always7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: One shot. OC: Allison Winchester - middle child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural One Shot: Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> AU.   
> Unfortunately I don't own these characters .. but if I did.... the things I could do ;)

May 8, 2007

I really need to put my phone on silent before I go to bed was my first thought when my phone started ringing. I reached for my phone and checked the clock - 1am. The ID said Dean.  
"This better be good." I answered.  
"Ally is Sam with you???" Dean asked frantically.   
I sat up in bed, "What? No. What's going on?"  
"Let me know if he shows up." Dean replied as he hung up.   
I rolled my eyes and put my phone down. I had received similar phone calls my whole life. One of them gets mad at the other one and storms off and the other one spends the entire time sulking and trying to track them down. I turned my phone on silent and started to lay back down before I figured I might as well try and call Sam.  
It rang about 5 times before going to voice mail, "Hey butthead. Deans looking for you. Will you guys stop acting like 5 year olds and just call each other already? I'm sure whatever he did wasn't that bad."   
I hung up and laid back down, hoping it wouldn't take long to get back to sleep.

 

May 14, 2007

This time when my phone started ringing I was mentally cussing myself. I really thought I had put it on silent. I had a test in the AM and couldn't afford to miss sleep for Dean and Sam's drama. However, the caller ID said Bobby this time.  
"Bobby, what's going on?"   
"Al-" His voice caught. I have never heard Bobby cry in my life and I swear I felt my heart drop.   
I sat straight up in bed, "Bobby... What's going on???"   
"Sam." Was all he replied.   
I almost dropped the phone, "Sam what?"  
When he didn't answer right away I screamed into the phone, "SAM WHAT BOBBY??"  
I could hear him breathing, sniffling really, "He's..." He took the longest pause of my life while I tried to pretend I didn't know what the next word was. "Dead Al."   
My breath caught. One word kept repeating in my head, No. "No." I could feel all the blood drain from my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Tears were streaming down my face and I struggled to find my voice. I needed to know how shattered my life had just become, "Dean?" I finally managed to croak out.   
"Alive. Not okay, but alive."   
I could feel the bile rushing up. I dropped the phone and sprinted to the bathroom. 

*3 hours later*

I was laying on the floor of my bathroom staring at the ceiling. I don't think there was any fluid left in me. I vomited until there was nothing left then dry heaved some more. I had stopped crying but now and then some tears would fall.   
My phone was laying on the floor right outside my bathroom. I thought I had dropped it on my bed but apparently I had half tossed it across the room. I knew it wasn't broken because my alarm had went off and I had gotten a couple text messages. Probably from classmates wondering where I was.   
I knew I should get it and call Dean but I couldn't make myself move.

*4 hours later*

One of my sorority sisters had came in wondering where I was. I didn't tell her about Sam. I couldn't. She must have assumed I had the flu or was drunk. She had helped me to bed. Placing my phone and a bucket near me. I think I said thank you. Actually I don't know if I spoke at all.   
Unwelcome childhood memories were being played like a movie in my head. Every good and bad memory with Sam on a loop. Everything I didn't say to him that I wish I did. The last voice mail I left him. The last time I saw him.   
My phone started ringing. I didn't even look at it, assuming it was one of my friends. It rang 3 times, stopped, and then started ringing again. I reached for my phone and flipped it over. The ID said “Dean”. I flipped it up and laid it on my face. I tried to say something but nothing came out.  
“Ally?”  
I cleared my throat, “Dean.”  
“Hey. Did Bobby call you?” He sounded awfully okay for someone who just lost their baby brother.  
“Yeah.” I knew I needed to ask how he was but honestly I couldn’t.  
“Well, forget it because Sam’s fine.”  
Either I heard him wrong or Dean was in deep deep denial. “What now?”  
“Sam’s not dead. At least, not anymore.”  
I furrowed my eyebrows, “Dean, you’re not making much sense. Are you drunk?”  
He laughed, “No Ally, seriously. Want to talk to him? Just do me a favor and not mention he was dead okay?”  
“Dean…” I heard the phone being tossed and Dean’s faraway voice saying “Hey Sam, Ally’s on the phone.”  
I sat there and waited. Clearly, Dean had lost it. Nobody was coming to the phone. I heard the phone being picked up. “Dean, are you sure you’re –“ I stopped talking when a voice answered back.   
“Hey Ally. What’s up?”   
I sat straight up in bed and felt like I had just been sprinting. My heart was practically beating out of my chest and I couldn’t catch my breath. “Sam?”  
He laughed, “Are you running or something? You okay?”  
“Sam….you’re okay?”  
“Of course I am. I think I passed out for a bit there. Did Dean tell you what’s going on?”  
I huffed out a breath, “Uh no. Why don’t you guys come here and explain everything in person?”  
“We will. We just have to take care of something first and then we will be there, sound good?”  
I closed my eyes, “You’re really okay?”  
“Why does everybody keep asking me that?” He laughed again. “We’ll see you soon okay?”  
“Yeah…” I paused. “Hey Sam, Love you.”  
“Love you too”   
I closed my phone. What the hell is going on?


End file.
